It is known that roof coverings with corrugated panels can be manufactured, for example from pre-coated galvanized steel, the edges of which overlap to ensure the water-tightness of the roof.
It is also known, in particular from WO2009090347, that photovoltaic modules can be pieced together to cover the building with photovoltaic modules. These can in particular be modules in the form of flexible strips attached with adhesive to the surface of the troughs of the corrugated panel. In the future, they may also be photovoltaic devices installed directly on the surface of the troughs of the corrugated panel, in particular by vacuum deposition processes or deposition at atmospheric pressure. These modules are connected to one another by a network of cables, the majority of which are preferably located on the rear surface of the cladding to avoid the premature deterioration of the cables and to preserve the aesthetic appearance of the building.
However, an arrangement of this type has the disadvantage that it requires access to the underlayment to make the connection, on the back side of the corrugated panels, of two successive modules.
It is known from JP10102708 that the use of cables can be avoided by resorting, on one hand, to a male electrical connector located in the vicinity of the lower extremity of the panel and on the reverse side, and on the other hand a female electrical connector located in the vicinity of the upper extremity of the panel and on the upper surface. During the assembly of two longitudinally adjacent roof panels, the male electrical connector of the upper panel is inserted into the female electrical connector of the lower panel, which electrically connects the photovoltaic module of the upper panel to the photovoltaic module of the lower panel.
However, an arrangement of this type does not make it possible to adapt the wiring plan of the photovoltaic installation in case of roofing features such as, for example, a chimney outlet, a ventilation shaft, a garret window, a skylight or a trap door. Resorting to electric cables to bypass the feature in the roof is incompatible with the male and female electrical connectors.